FIGHT!: Yuno Gasai vs Trina Riffin
by Flashlight237
Summary: Diaries are every teenager's go-to book, but for two teenagers, the diary is taken to a whole new level. Between Yuno Gasai, second holder of the Future Diary, and Trina Riffin, the rageaholic sister of Grojband's lead singer, who would win a Death Battle?


One day, in a town within a world unknown to her, Yuno looked around a neighborhood. After looking around for a bit, Yuno got a notification from her Yukiteru Diary. Upon checking her diary, she discovered something unsettling.

"June 10 15:30 Yuki crosses path with an unidentified girl. Girl has no association with the Survival Games, but presumed highly dangerous. Location: three blocks west."

"Yuki!" Yuno yelled out.

Yuno ran block after block until meeting up with the girl mentioned in her diary. The girl had pink hair just like Yuno; however, her hair was far shorter than Yuno's. The girl also had a pair of pink eyes like Yuno. The girl, however, was two inches taller than Yuno.

"Who are you, bitch?" the girl asked.

"The question is who are you and what do you want with my Yuki?!" Yuno shouted in her anger.

"Like, get real. I don't know anyone named Yuki, so get lost and stuff."

"I think you're the one who should get lost before I make you spill your organs..!" Yuno drew a katana and glared at Trina with a deathly glare.

"I guess I'll make you go somewhere else. Mina!"

A teal-haired girl with a pair of glasses over her eyes arrived at the scene upon hearing her name. "Yes, Trina?" Mina asked.

"Make that pink-haired bitch go away. She's, like, being a skank and stuff."

"Got it." Mina approached Yuno, only to get decapitated by the swing of Yuno's katana.

"You call that a distraction? Pitiful... Now leave or die."

"Please, Mina is, like, dead weight." Trina cracked her knuckles. "I'll choose a different option if that's okay with you."

"I guess you left me with no choice..." Yuno gripped her katana and faced her arrogant opponent.

 **FIGHT!**

Yuno swung her blade at Trina. The vertical swing of her blade was countered by Trina's grab. "What the?" Yuno's eyes widened in shock and anger.

"Good luck getting that blade of yours through my body, cunt."

Yuno and Trina exchanged blows. Yuno's blade clashed with Trina's fists as Yuno tried to push Trina back. After some time, the swing of Trina's arm, with an open hand, sliced the katana in two. The sudden turn of events surprised Yuno; no other person has ever done this against her in close combat.

"I don't believe this..!"

Trina punched Yuno in the face, which sent Yuno flying for ten meters. Before Yuno landed, Yuno flipped herself over and got back on her feet. Yuno slid for a few feet before coming to a stop.

 _Damn!_ Yuno thought. _That bitch's hands are like sticks of dynamite attached to her arms... Close combat with her is almost impossible... I guess I'll have to rely on ambush..._ Yuno grabbed a quarter off the curb and tossed it at Trina, watching as it flew to Trina's right. As soon as Trina got distracted by the shiny quarter, Yuno punched Trina in the stomach. While Trina was stunned, Yuno punched Trina a few times before pushing her back with a hard kick.

In a fit of anger, Trina grabbed a garbage can and threw it at Yuno, who ducked underneath it. Trina then lifted an SUV and threw it at Yuno. Yuno dodged the flying van with a roll and watched as the van tumbled along the curb. The SUV experienced much damage from the impact; it's roof, right side, undercarriage, and front end were smashed in.

"What kind of beast are you?!" Yuno yelled in her rage.

"Bitch, please. You're just jealous because I'm prettier than you."

"This is no beauty pageant..." Yuno drew her knife. "This is a fight to the death."

Yuno, knowing that Trina doesn't have any long-ranged attack at her disposal, tossed her knife at Trina. Trina jumped to her left and watched as the knife flew past her.

"Is that the best you could do?" Trina soon looked at her right shoulder. Though her skin wasn't cut, her right sleeve was torn by the knife. "That was my favorite outfit!" A furious Trina lunged at Yuno. Trina punched Yuno twice; before Trina could land a third punch, Yuno grabbed an anthill and tossed it at Trina's face.

"Brute strength is not all that matters, bitch."

"Oh, and tossing dirt at my face matter?" Trina brushed the dirt off her face, but soon, Trina felt the ants biting all over her face. "Gah! Stop messing up my pretty face, you tiny monsters!"

While Trina tried to get rid of the ants, Yuno hid in the garbage can Trina threw at her. _Damn... She's harder to kill than Number 6. Luckily, despite being as strong as an elephant, it seems her main weakness is her lack of combat skills. Think, Yuno... Think..!_ Yuno looked within the garbage can and found hundreds of feet of dental floss in it. _Perfect... Just what I need for a booby trap._

While Trina fought against the ants, Yuno tied one length of dental floss to a mailbox. Yuno quickly tied each piece of dental floss until she found an inconspicuous spot. Yuno set up a pistol for the makeshift tripwire, making sure the gun was properly secured before heading back to the trash can.

"Ugh! Finally! Stupid ants..." Trina moved her eyes around, looking for Yuno. "Hmph! The bitch is gone. I guess I'll just move on." Trina walked until she stepped on Yuno's tripwire. Soon, a bullet hit Trina's head, but bounced off her skull. "Hey! Who shot a 9x19mm bullet at me?!" Trina yelled.

"You're not living on my watch..!" Yuno got out of the trash can, then picked it up. With quick thinking on her side, she shoved the can over Trina's head before running to grab her gun. Yuno untied the gun from the tripwire just in time for Trina to het the trash can off of her. Yuno shot at Trina's head until she was down to one round.

"You'll pay for that!" Trina lunged at Yuno.

While Trina was in the air, Yuno shot the last round, hitting Trina in her right eye before tossing the gun aside.

Gah!" Trina shouted furiously! "That was my good eye!"

"Well, be prepared to lose another eye, bitch!" Yuno searched for freshly-dug soil, searching for a good weapon. As soon as she felt the softness of fresh soil, Yuno dug the soil up. To her luck, she founbd a Vietnam War grenade. "Take this!" Yuno pulled the pin of the grenade and tossed it at Trina.

"You've gotta be kidding-" the grenadee blew up in Trina's face, but Trina emerged unscathed. "Me..."

"What the shit?!"

"I've been though worse, bitch!" Trina kicked Yuno like a soccer ball. Yuno tumbled across the floor. "Now that you ruined my chances of Nick Mallory, prepare to die!"

Yuno watched as Trina floated into the air. "You have god powers? Well, two can play at that game."

Twenty... Nineteen... eighteen... Yuno began glowing a purple aura. Seventeen... Sixteen... Yuno prepared to attack Trina with supernatural powers. Fifteen... Fourteen... Thirteen... Trina began writing in her diary... Twelve... Eleven... Ten... Yuno and Trina launched their attacks. Nine... Eight... Seven... Trina's attack began overpowering Yuno's attack, making Yuno's chances of winning harder.

 _Damn... What is this shit..? This bitch seems... Unstoppable..! There's no hope..! Yuki!_

Three... two... one... Soon, Trina felt drained. Trina's attack subsided as soon as Trina fell to the ground.

"Now's my chance!" Using her god powers, Yuno cast a beam of light against Trina, vaporizing her and killing her as a result. Yuno soon floated back on the ground, smiling after her victory.

 **KO!**

Yuno's Advantages

-More combat experience (Yuno Gasai took part in two Survival Games and lived in the Second World for three years. Trina, however, has no combat experience whatsoever. Furthermore, Yuno killed First-World Yuki, Number 5, Number 6, Number 8, Number 11, and Number 12 in combat and assisted Yuki in killing Number 3. Each of the participants of the Survival Games have their own strategies, so there's no doubt Yuno would trump Trina.)

-Better strategy (Yuno's cunning tricks were more than capable of outsmarting Trina and overcoming Trina's brute force strategy.)

-More cunning tactics (Yuno was capable of setting up booby traps and created effective distractions.)

-Better adaptability with weaponry (Yuno is able to adapt to knives, swords, axes, guns, and grenades quite effectively. Trina, however, is only adept with a rake.)

-Better reactions (Yuno was capable of blocking a thrown knife at point blank. I have seen no notable reaction feats for Trina.)

-Not arrogant (Trina's arrogance was one of the factors that cause her the battle)

-Supernatural powers last longer (While Trina's supernatural powers came from her own rage, Yuno's powers came from Deus: the god who created her universe. Being natural to her, Yuno's god powers lasted far longer than Trina's Diary Mode.)

-Capable of controlling her own supernatural abilities (Yuno's god powers can be used anytime while Trina can only enter Diary Mode through intense emotions. Trina also has absolutely no idea she even had supernatural powers.)

Trina's Advantages

-Better physical strength (Trina effortlessly threw all four members of Grojband at once... twice! Yuno, however, nearly wore herself out after breaking free from the grip of two men and killing the same two men who kept her away from Number 6.)

-Stronger strikes (Though Yuno could slice someone with one hand with a katana and could decapitate Akise Aru with a bowie knife, Trina has sliced through grappling hook wire with her bare hands. Furthermore, Trina knocked someone dozens of meters away from her and destroyed half of the stage with the swing of a bamboo stick.)

-Better durability (Yuno's durability is presumably humanlike. Trina Riffin, on the other hand, survived the crash of a monster truck moving at 120-140 mph (193-225 kph) without a single injury, and normal seat belts are incapable of protecting anyone from wrecks at speeds that high. Also, Trina took a lightning bolt to the face and survived with only tattered clothes. There was no doubt Trina could take gunfire from an average pistol.)

-Better stamina (While mostly guesswork, the only time Trina seemed to wear herself out was after 49 of the 51 instances she entered Diary Mode.)

-Supernatural powers are stronger (Though Yuno had the capability of creating a universe, Todd Kauffman, creator of Grojband, stated on Neptoon Studios' Tumblr blog that Trina's Diary Mode was limitless.)

The Winner is... **Yuno Gasai**


End file.
